


Get Coffee, Then Get Home

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Janeway's one true love.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Coffee
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Get Coffee, Then Get Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).




End file.
